


The (Naughty) Little Mermaid

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Mermaids, Oneshot, light voyeurism and exhibitionism, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: A bored little mermaid gets a well deserved bout of entertainment.





	The (Naughty) Little Mermaid

It was just another ordinary day in Hogwarts. Marina pouted as she tossed her long, blonde hair back and settled on her rock for a good sulk. Her silvery tail flicked the water petulantly, sending drops of water flying about. She was so _bored_. It was bad enough being a painting, stuck in a frame all day with precious little to do. But did they have to hang her up in the Prefects Bathroom? She didn’t even have another painting to talk to. Not that she wanted to socialise with _this_ motley crowd. That snooty sea-horse mural on the third floor could go swim in a pond for all she cared. Telling her she looked like a _fish out of the water_ \- the nerve!

However, that didn’t solve her current predicament. She was still excruciatingly bored. The little mermaid sighed and flicked a pebble with her tail, watching it slip into the depths of the painted ocean. The Bathroom remained bereft of any activity. She didn’t even have something nice to look at; not since that Diggory fellow a few years ago…

Mid sulk however, something changed. Marina looked up with mild interest as the door slid open. Ooh! She eyed the blond with interest. Now here was something to look at. He was a tall boy, lithe with sharp features. His grey eyes reminded her of stormy nights over the sea, and his hair was _almost_ as perfect as hers.

The blond slipped his robe off and she flipped her tail in anticipation. The slight splashing alerted him and he turned to her. Marina smiled and waved at him; the blond responded with a sexy smirk that made her shiver.

“Well, if you aren’t the prettiest painting I’ve ever seen,” he drawled, sauntering over to her.

Marina blushed, drawing a faint smile from the blond. “The naughtiest, too,” he added with a raised eyebrow. “Surely you don’t plan to stick around and watch me undress?”

Marina lifted her chin and gave him a defiant look, clearly conveying that she intended to do just that. The blond chuckled. “As you wish,” he shrugged. “You’re not going to stop me.”

As if she would ever dream of such a thing. Marina craned her neck, eager to get a better look. The tie came off, and so did the shirt. His back was turned, and she noticed that it was lean and lightly muscled. It made her want to reach out and run her hands all over him. Stupid two-dimensional painting…oh well, at least she could watch.

She had to restrain herself from doing a flip when the trousers were shucked off and deposited in a corner. He was wearing nothing but his pants now. Marina tried to be open-minded but she had never liked the concept of ‘legs’. They just seemed silly. However, _his_ were as gorgeous as the rest of him and she couldn’t help approving. Now if only he would cooperate and take off those silly pants, so she could see…

“Kinky little flounder,” he tutted amusedly. “Enjoying the show?”

Marina giggled and nodded, enjoying the way his eyes lit up with mirth. “Well then,” he drawled, pulling idly at his pants and slipping them down, ever so slowly. “You’re going to _love_ this.”

Marina gasped in sheer delight.  
                                                                                                              

* * *

 

A few days later, she was sunning herself on her rock when the door opened again. Marina looked up, half expecting the gorgeous blond boy. 

No, it wasn’t him.

Marina cocked her head curiously.

The dark haired boy looked around the bathroom, clearly taken aback by the sheer size of it. The mermaid sniffed in disdain. Her blond was _accustomed_ to luxury. _He_ wouldn’t gawk at a bathroom. Perhaps, this boy needed to associate with a better crowd. Then he wouldn’t embarrass himself by looking so wonder-struck at some silly…

Suddenly, his green eyes turned on her. Marina lost her train of thought as she stared into those gorgeous, emerald depths. Oh, but they were perfect! The deep green of the ocean on a calm day. And such dark, long lashes. And his smile was so open and guileless…all thoughts of the blond were promptly driven from Marina’s mind. He wasn’t here, after all. She could look, couldn’t she?

“Oh hello,” he said, smiling at her. “I didn’t realize someone was here.”

He looked a bit awkward and Marina smiled to put him at ease. She flipped her tail in the water and splashed to show she meant no harm. His smile widened and he came closer. “You’re a mermaid,” he said.

Well, obviously. She certainly wasn’t a hydra.

“I had a book on Mythical Creatures when I was younger. Before I came here,” he explained. “It had pictures of mermaids. But you’re prettier than all of them put together.”

Marina flushed and splashed at him playfully. He was so nice! And that wonder-struck look was perfectly acceptable now, so long as it was trained on _her_. Eager to indulge him, she dove into the water and swam about, showing off her silvery scales and her exceptional swim techniques. He looked visibly impressed; she couldn’t help preening a bit.

“No one comes here much,” he commented. “You must get lonely all by yourself.”

Marina sighed and nodded. It was kind of him to notice.

He nodded sympathetically. “I get lonely too, sometimes. I’m not really supposed to be here. I’m not a Prefect or anything. But I can come down and see you sometime if you like?”

Just for that, she executed a graceful flip, making him smile again. Suddenly, he started shuffling awkwardly. Marina frowned, wondering what the matter was.

“I don’t mean to be rude. But I do need to take a bath and well, could you maybe…”

She almost giggled. Oh, he was shy! She was so accustomed to the blond boy’s brazen confidence. This boy’s awkwardness was almost adorable in contrast. Not that he had any reason to be.

“Please?” he implored sweetly.

Oh, for the love of Neptune...very well, she would humour the nice, handsome boy. Marina rolled her eyes before pressing a hand up against them. His answering chuckle made her smile. He had a nice laugh…

“Thank you. Now no peeking, okay?”

Marina huffed and nodded, making sure to cross the fingers of her free hand behind her back. As soon as she heard the telltale rustle of robes being taken off, she stole a look through her fingers. She bit her lip to hide an appreciative grin. Now, _that_ was a nice…

“Hey! You promised not to peek!”

Marina burst into giggles.

                                                                                                                         

* * *

 

The door of the bathroom slid open. Marina frowned as the magic alerted her to a visitor. At this time of night? Intrigued, the mermaid poked her head out of the water. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the intruders.

Her boys! They were here- the blond one _and_ the nice one. Together! That had certainly never happened before. And…and were they…

Oh, _my_.

“Want you,” the blond growled as he attacked the other’s throat, pausing every now and then to suckle at the skin and raise a mark. His hands worked busily at divesting the other boy’s clothing. He yanked at the boy’s tie, ripping it off and tossing it to the ground.

Marina watched, utterly delighted but somewhat concerned. Surely, he was being too rough with the nice boy? Well, she would have something to say about _that_ if he hurt…

A low, throaty moan interrupted her protective musings. The dark haired boy responded by slipping the blond’s shirt off, revealing his toned back. “Need you so much,” he whispered back, his voice low and urgent. He bit down on the blond’s shoulder, eliciting another growl from him.

Well _clearly,_ everyone was happy. Marina settled down with a grin, eager to catch every second of the show.

Shirts tore and trousers were yanked off roughly. Hands gripped hips and teeth and tongues clashed in a passionate frenzy. Marina watched in awe. They looked so beautiful together. Pale and tan, smooth and toned, lean waists and broad shoulders…ooh, this was brilliant!

She didn’t realize that she was leaning forward until she slipped off her rock. With a squeal and a splash, Marina toppled off and into the water. The noise alerted the boys who broke away and turned to her. Grey and green gazes narrowed in accusation and Marina squirmed guiltily.

Busted.

“Well well well,” the blond drawled. “And what are _you_ doing up so late, little mermaid?”

Marina huffed. He was a fine one, telling her off. Considering what _he’d_ been doing two minutes ago…

The dark haired boy chuckled. “Apparently, _we’re_ the ones being rude here.” He tapped her frame in gentle admonishment, but his eyes were kind. “Hasn’t anyone told you it’s not nice to spy on people?”

Marina pouted sulkily, flipping her tail at them in a rude gesture.

The blond grinned and tapped her frame as well. “Move along now, little flounder,” he ordered. “We need a little privacy. No peeking, okay?”

Marina nodded reluctantly, but the dark-haired boy smirked. “Don’t believe her,” he advised. “She cheats.”

The blond raised an eyebrow. “I don’t really care if she watches,” he smirked, his smouldering gaze turning to the other boy. “Do you?”

The other boy’s gaze darkened, even as his cheeks coloured. “At this point, I don’t give a damn,” he growled, letting his appreciative green eyes roam his lover’s frame. “So long as what happens in the Prefects Bathroom, stays there.”

“Oh, I think she can keep a secret,” the blond replied. “Can’t you, minnow?”

As if she would share this with _anyone._ Marina grinned and splashed at him, watching approvingly as they turned away and slipped into the tub. Long limbs intertwined and slid over wet, smooth skin. Low, throaty moans filled the silence. Strong hands gripped at broad shoulders and twined into hair….

Marina settled down happily.

At the very least, she _certainly_ wasn’t bored anymore.


End file.
